


Démenti

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hinted physical abuse, hinted psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Sheldon Souray doesn't do gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Démenti

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/3/2007. Set when they were both on the Montréal Canadiens. I'm gonna go with the 05-06 season, before Jose was traded in March.

He wants to be gentle in ways that he knows Cris wasn't.

But Sheldon Souray doesn't do gentle, in any sense of the word -- unless it's towards Valentina, and that's only because she's his baby girl.

So when Jose stumbles up to his front door, broken, battered, and used, it tugs at his heart and makes him want to change. Makes him want to be gentle.

But for that to happen, he needs to admit that he feels something for Jose. Admit that the other makes his heart trip.

And that's just another thing that Sheldon Souray doesn't do.


End file.
